1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a case-integrated connector in which a connector housing is integrally assembled into a case body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-315280 discloses a conventional case-integrated connector in which a connector housing is assembled integrally into a case body. This case-integrated connector includes a connector, and a case body that covers the entire peripheral surface of a housing of the connector. The housing includes a main body for holding a busbar and a relay terminal holder for accommodating female relay terminals. A receptacle is provided at one end of the relay terminal holder and communicates with cavities for accommodating the relay terminals. The busbar and the relay terminals are connected by fitting the main body into the receptacle.
The above-described case-integrated connector is formed by insert-molding the case body using the connector as an insert. Upon insert-molding the case body, an injection pressure of molten resin acts on the housing of the connector. The above-described housing is formed from a plurality of members such as the main body and the relay terminal holder, and resin may leak into the cavities through a small clearance between the inner peripheral surface of the receptacle and the outer peripheral surface of the main body as a fitting portion.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent unintended resin intrusion into the interior of a connector.